User talk:Eveaustria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hello Kitty Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HKO 001 Starbeam card.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:34, 2010 May 6 Are you the admin of this wiki? I would suggest keeping this up for historical purposes. Kittynator 11:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Kittinator :) We already know each other from the Sanrio-Town-Forums. Sorry, I am no "admin" here. Meaning that I don't have any special "rights" or something. I also didn't start this Wikia. I just added to this Wikia a lot in 2010 because the old information of 2008 was just too different from the actual game after release. I just didn't want new players to be mis-lead by this Wikia! :Of course I have already always kept the 2008-entries - "for historical purposes", yes :D :I stopped adding new entries to this Wikia somewhen in 2010. It never was frequented much... And now it doesn't make much sense anymore to update it with all the new stuff when there's a new official Wiki that does exactly that, you know? But I feel that someone has to keep an eye on this Wikia to re-edit vandalism now and then, and to answer newbie-questions if they should stray in here. So that's why I'm still watching over it now and then ;) Eveaustria March 12, 2011 The Sanrio Town Forums got updated to vbulletin recently. The wiki admin I think is long gone. Try to see if you can get admin control from Wikia. The current wiki is currently being updated by a lot of us. Rikki controls that one, and its nice to have a copy of the past events. Kittynator 06:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I know all of that as I'm an active player and forum-user ;) :But sorry, I wouldn't want to be an admin for this Wikia. Deleting vandalism now and then is okay with me; but I'm not sure if I will ever continue to add a bunch of new stuff to it. There's so much to do in my life at the moment and writing in English eats up too much time since I've been only learning this language in school... Eveaustria March 13th, 2011 The reason I said for you to become admin, so you can transfer it to me. You can edit the current wiki if you sign up to get in. Kittynator 03:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No thanks, I wouldn't want to edit the new Wiki. I've been thinking about it but I couldn't manage this right now. Also I don't like the way this Wikia was neglected by the admins of the new Wiki. :If you want to copy anything from this Wikia to whereever, please just do it - it's public :) And of course you can ask for admin-rights to this Wikia for yourself as well. Or did you mean something else with transferring "it" to you? Eveaustria March 14, 2011 There's usually an admin who started the wiki that can delete it. HKO changed a lot since the wiki was started in 2008. They created a new one to avoid editing this one and that one became the official one. Kittynator 19:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC) (deleted entry restored so that the discussion makes sense again): We need to talk about this. Stop editing the wiki as its been abandoned. Kittynator 20:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :This Wikia is absolutely not abandoned, since it's open for the public and all the Wikias in here are meant to stay open. It doesn't matter if admins are active in here or not, as long as the public contributes to it. Since I have a bit of free time during the next days I now want to work on this Wikia a bit again to update some stuff. It also doesn't matter at what time a Wikia has started, since the latest informations in here are from 2010 - I added hundreds (!) of updated articles at that time; and most of these are still up-to-date in 2011 since the game hasn't changed that much. Yes, the old informations have been kept by me too. I also added lots of notes "This is how it was in 2008" to show the difference to the updated informations of 2010/2011. :What's wrong with having more than just one fan-wiki for HKO? Isn't it a good thing instead? Why do you want to freeze this Wikia by telling people on the mainpage that the HKO-Wikia is no longer being updated, should be left for archival purposes only and to not modify it any longer, but to go to the "current" Wiki http://wiki.hellokittyonline.com instead? http://hellokittyonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&diff=9282&oldid=9257 This HKO-Wikia is very different from the "new" official Wiki and adds to the information about HKO on the net. Please just let it be! Eveaustria March 29, 2011, April 17th 2011 Adopting the wiki Hey Eveaustria. I know you said above that you didn't want to be admin since you didn't want to add more information, but since you've been adding some content would you have any interest in becoming the admin of this wiki now? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hello, Brandon :) Yes, you're right. After all that's happened I also think I'd better request to be an admin of this HKO-Wikia now. I'd rather keep this HKO-Wikia up-to-date now than let it be "frozen" ;) And I'd also like to delete one obscene entry (I've already edited that of course) and one awful picture so these things cannot be found anymore since HKO is a game for children. Oh, btw. here's the proof about Kittynator's real intentions that's been deleted in the meantime: http://hellokittyonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Eveaustria&diff=prev&oldid=9290 and http://hellokittyonline.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&diff=prev&oldid=9282 Eveaustria 19:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Eveaustria April 16th 2011 21:56 (CEST) ::Great! I've given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Waah, thanks a lot! So fast! :) I was still working on phrasing a nice (not too long) request to become admin :D Eveaustria 15:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Having second thoughts? Wikia is still getting vandalized. Kittynator 11:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, I already knew about vandals since long ago, they sadly are a part of every public Wikipedia. I don't mind fighting them steadily, so please don't worry. Oh, and thank you very, very much for editing the word "queers" into "note" on the main talk-page! I foolishly haven't noticed this (but if I did earlier I might have just thought that it meant "strange stuff"). Still I wouldn't want the HKO-Wikia to be closed; not until the game Hello Kitty Online itself may be abandoned in the future. Since this Wikia is a project open for everyone, even future interested persons, I also woulnd't have the authority to let it be closed anyways. Eveaustria 13:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You can see why certain pages get locked to registered users only, most were unregistered with ips. HKO is never closing, despite people being negative toward it. Those people are the long time players that're doing most of the complaining. I haven't seen one new player complain about the game not being updated. I would like this wikia to be an archive of sorts, so we can look back at the game's past. As for the editing, I edit other wikias as well. Kittynator 21:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : It's logical that updates are only demanded by players that have played all through the game and cannot find more interesting content now that would keep them busy. We can only hope that HKO will not be dropped by Sanrio Digital one day, but there's no way to be sure about that... As I have already mentioned half a year ago: this HKO-Wikia already IS an archive with lots of articles about the Beta and after-release-versions of HKO that have been kept - plus newer articles and additions as well. Only very few Beta-facts have been overwritten in the meantime (mostly not by me), but you can also find the older versions of those updated articles in their "history". I didn't add event-stuff and smaller changes to this Wikia, but if there's any new permanent HKO-content to add in the future I will take care not to just overwrite older facts but to keep them separately. Eveaustria 19:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) If you still log in, can you give me bureaucrat tools? I know you're an admin, but sysop site shows you're a bureaucrat as well. I've decided this wiki is gonna copy the official one as is, just in case that one goes offline for maintenance. You only wanted admin to take care of the vandalism. I actually wanted bureaucrat so I could do further things with the wiki and possibly get more to edit it. Kittynator 16:49, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : First of all: thank you for adding so many informations about the quests! That's a great help to everyone who might stumble in here ;) :But please do NOT make this Wikia a "copy" of the "official" one! It's nothing you can just decide on your own. I worked hard to make this Wikia look different from the other Wiki on purpose. It's much better if this Wikia is an interesting addition to the other informations about HKO on the net and not just the same thing all over... :Also it is not appropriate to steal the work that the contributors for the "official" Wiki had done. This could be against their will and could hurt them. I do NOT agree with your idea of the "major design overhaul" if it makes this Wikia even look like the "official" Wiki :( Eveaustria 18:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Fine. I see we don't agree on things, but what I meant as a overhaul is redesigning the layout. It hasn't been changed in almost 4 years. If you hadn't noticed, there are 2 wikis on here now. The original wiki from back then and the recent version of HKO. Here's what we'll do: I'll leave your images as is, but I'll add the stuff to complete it and possibly categorize the pages. Having them on the main quest page is a bit confusing and kinda mixed in together. Even this morning, I came across the original HKO voices from the very first HKO beta, no one knows why they were removed. But it shows they were planning to have voices for later versions of HKO. But unfortunately, they'll never be posted online anywhere, due to them being nonexistence today. I think I may have the only ones in existence now. As for HKO itself, no one knows its future. Tokyo still isn't opening and Moscow is unknown. There are things I know that I do not share with others. Maybe Tokyo might finally come out, but then again, who knows? About this wikia, you and I are the only ones who work on it. No one else does as they quit. I know about the game's past more than its future. I actually don't like being in HKO every day, but what else is there to do? After checking the other wiki, this one is the only one with the older HKO history. I prefer the old version of HKO instead of the new one, it was more fun back then. It was more focused on adults rather than kids. This was not gonna have all the pages as on the official wiki, just a similarity. Let's face it, the official wiki sucks. I stopped working on it since I had no interest in it, plus I get annoyed having to direct people away from this wikia to it. Working on this wiki depends on how you are toward HKO, Sanrio and others, keep that in mind. We don't know if the devs are gonna work on HKO more or not. Recently, HKO TH was shut down. I know you want a German HKO wiki, but let's keep this one all English. As I recall you didn't want to be admin, even if you did get admin, that's all you wanted. Not breaucrat though. The original wiki founder, HelloMimi, is long gone. Kittynator 01:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : I'd be very thankful if you just added stuff to this Wiki because that is what Wikis are made for :) Adding Categories inclusive. Even though it would be really nice if you'd ask Lyssariia first before copying her original work/phrasings in here. Please also keep the texts of the articles in this wiki like they are while just adding some more (not only the images). However if you find errors to correct though, please feel free to do so! :) Let's see how it proceeds and then talk again about bureaucrat-rights again, okay? : Yes, possibly you might be the only one in possession of those HKO-voices. Maybe you'd like to share them via the official forum and/or your HKO-Blog? HKO-Players might find them there easilier than everywhere else on the net. : To make this message shorter I will spare you any disagreements on some details of your post as well as any comments to the obvious facts you've been stating. Eveaustria 20:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi Eve, I've been talking to Kittynator over Community Central's chat recently, and she's explained to me how she wants to receive administrator rights here because she is so active. If you would not be opposed to granting her these rights (you are a bureaucrat, so you can make her an administrator), I can explain how to do it to you. Thanks. Shotrocket6 13:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Shotrocket6 :) Thanks, but it's decided: I won't let Kittynator be admin here, even less bureaucrat as he wanted to be. In this discussion just right above/before your answer I already explained that I would like to wait for him to add some more stuff to the HKO-Wikia first before we could talk about rights. However he didn't do anything for the HKO-Wikia after this (March 2012 up to now). :Kittynator has never been active much in this HKO-Wikia. On March 27th 2011 he tried to make people stop adding stuff to this HKO-Wikia by putting up this message on the main-page: " NOTE: THIS WIKI IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED! Current updated wiki is located at http://wiki.hellokittyonline.com Please do not modify any of the page contents! This is left here for archival purposes.". At that time Kittynator also asked me to stop editing the HKO-Wikia "as its been abandoned". (Well, not by me though!) :After that Kittynator officially requested to be admin here without informing me about his request, even though I had made hundreds of updates at that time already. But I found out anyway. I revealed his intentions of "freezing" this HKO-Wikia to the Wikia-officials and got admin-rights myself because of this. I gladly agreed to this since is has been proved that the HKO-Wikia needs protection. :When (in March 2012) you, Shotrocket6, spoke on Kittynators behalf, he actually had added some new entries to the HKO-Wikia. However: the stuff he had put in here was from the "official" Wiki and had not been written by him, but by a HKO-player named Lyssariia. Also while copying & pasting he deleted the former articles of the HKO-Wikia for this completely, including the screenshots I had made. Still I was willing to give him a chance and more rights if he agreed to help update articles properly. :I really tried to be polite as can be towards Kittynator for all this time. Which was maybe a mistake. Because I never read any polite phrasing coming from him at all. I even tried to overlook that in February 2012 he had asked the Wikia-staff to remove my admin-status behind my back for the reason that I had alleged "abandoned" the HKO-Wikia. Without contacting me or even trying to confirm his assumption first of course. :Sadly just last week (Oct 13th 2012) I found a defamatory statement about the HKO-Wikia in Kittynators signature on the official HKO-forum: "For outdated and beta info, go to HKO WIKIA. - Do not add new content or use it for current game help. It's not the official wiki and it won't ever be updated. New info on it will be deleted." I also got word (in October 2012) that he still wants me to be removed as admin/bureaucrat here and wants to set back this whole HKO-Wikia to the 2008-beta-status. :All of this hurts, considering that I have been updating most of all articles in this HKO-Wikia to up-to-date (still missing some details and want-to-do-stuff though to be honest) while keeping the old beta-facts from 2008 safely as well for direct comparsion. And I would never allow new entries to be deleted! I have been very tolerant about this already, except for real vandalism of course. I'm trying my best here. So will not silently take being badmouthed by that guy Kittynator any longer, and I will not give him another chance to be admin/bureaucrat here. Eveaustria (talk) 16:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hi Eveaustria :) I see that you've had some problems above. I just wanted to say that you have Wikia's full support in making this a full and up-to-date reference on Hello Kitty Online. It doesn't matter that there are other wikis out there, what matters is making this one great. And I know you have been working on that! Please don't let anyone push you in to doing differently, and please let me know if you need any help at all :) Best wishes -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks a lot :) Encouraging me is actually all the help I need ;) Which means I just have to put some more work into this Wikia again to update it further, huh? :D Eveaustria (talk) 11:00, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ** Well that would be great :) By the way, have you considered updating the background here? If you don't mind, I could have a go at creating something cute? Even making it pink or something might look good... -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) * Wow, would you really want to do that? That would be great :) Thank you a lot for this nice offer! Well, to be honest: I myself don't exactly like pink, hehe. But for Hello Kitty (Online) pink sure IS the fitting color, so I will of course put my personal preferences behind. Also pink would make this HKO-Wikia look more individual which is always a good thing ;) Please do whatever you fancy :) Eveaustria (talk) 09:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ** OK, I'll give it a go :) ** By the way, another suggestion for the wiki is to try message wall. I love it because it gives me notifications whether I'm talking on someone elses wall or my own. It's much better than talk pages in that way -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC)